The Blob of Tech
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Jynx pays the price when she watches a scary movie against her mother's wishes.


**A story requested from TheFemaleBen10. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jynx was in her bedroom, enjoying some time off. She had a long day at school so she was happy to be home.

Then Jynx heard her door knock, she turned and saw her parents, Gregory and Cecelia enter.

"Yeah, Dad?" their daughter asked.

"Your mother and I are going out on a business trip. We won't be back 'til morning, so remember to lock the doors and be careful!" Gregory told her.

"And no scary movies!" Cecelia warned. "They don't agree with you! Plus, you've got school tomorrow!"

Jynx just rolled her eyes. "I won't, Mom."

"Good."

It was getting dark now and Jynx's parents just left. The mischievous girl peeked through her window and smiled to herself. She went under her bed and pulled out a shoe box full of DVDs. Most of them were horror films.

After a hard self-debate, Jynx decided to watch the film she's always heard of, but never saw it: The Blob.

The girl turned off her lights and put the DVD in the player. With her bowl of popcorn ready, Jynx began her movie marathon.

As she watched it, Jynx was starting to get a pretty scared watching this movie. She chose to watch the 1988 remake instead of the original, since it was made in a time when horror films and gore were the way to go. Plus it wasn't as cheesy as this version focused on scaring you and making you jump. And it was doing a great job on Jynx so far.

When Jynx saw the man being swallowed by the disgusting, shapeless creature, she immediately turned off the TV and hid under the covers, shaking like a leaf.

According to the digital clock on Jynx's nightstand, it was a quarter past Midnight and Jynx was wide awake. She hated herself so much right now for disobeying her mother, and now she was paying for it.

"Jynx, get a grip, girl." she told herself. "Why are getting scared of a movie? Movies aren't real. Or blobs from outer space." Jynx closed her eyes and kept telling herself the reality she spoke about. Realizing that it's just a movie and nothing more. She began to calm down, Jynx's eyes started to drop a little and they finally closed. A few seconds later, Jynx was sound aslee-

**Brrrrring!**

Jynx woke up screaming when she heard the phone ring downstairs. She hid under her covers with her pillows over her head and waited in agony for the phone to stop. She was too scared to go and answer it.

Once the ringing stopped, another crisis occurred: Jynx had to go to the bathroom.

Knowing she can't hold it in, Jynx took nervous steps out of her bed, quickly and turned her light switch on. She opened the door a crack and looked around, then ran down the hall and into the bathroom in a flash.

Once she was done, Jynx was about to run back to her room, but tripped over something. She looked to her side and saw the vacuum cleaner. Jynx blinked twice. Wasn't that vacuum in the closet? Then Jynx did a double take when the vacuum's color went from red to black with green stripes that resembled circuitry.

Suddenly, the vacuum turned on and moved towards Jynx!

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Jynx screamed as loud as she can possibly scream and ran for her room, but the haunted object zoomed in front of the door, blocking her path. Jynx ran the other way and headed down the stairs. But then Jynx felt something slippery on the steps, lost her footing and slumped down the steps. She might have broken her neck, had a soft, squishy substance not caught her and lay her on the ground.

When Jynx opened her eyes, they became wide and filled with horror when she saw what was unfolding before her, a blob of black and green slime slithered in front of the scared girl and took the form of a humanoid with a green circle in the middle of his face.

"IT'S THE BLOB!" shrieked Jynx as she tried to get up, but the blob-like creature lunged and pinned Jynx to the floor with his gelatinous body. Terrified, Jynx screamed as she struggled under the creature's grasp, begging for mercy. "NO, PLEASE! DON'T SWALLOW ME UP! PLEASE, SOMEBODY! HEEEEELP!"

After a few seconds, nothing happened. Jynx realized she was still alive, she looked up and saw the blob looking straight at her. She began to feel a little awkward from her panic surge. "Who are you?"

"Upgrade." the blob said, he had a robotic tone in his voice. "Sorry for the scare, I was lost and couldn't find my way home. So I came here to lay low, I thought this place was empty."

Jynx blinked, very confused. "Uh, then you're not here to swallow me up?"

"Swallow you up?!" Upgrade asked in disbelief. "What do you think I am?"

"Uh, the blob?" Jynx replied sheepishly.

"You mean that movie monster?" asked the offended Upgrade.

"Well, you can't really blame me!" Jynx replied. "You just come in here and scare me half to death and looking creepy!"

Upgrade's eye became an angry glare, making Jynx flinch and metally scold herself for opening her big mouth.

"Just for that, you get a little torture..." Upgrade said in a menacing way.

"Torture?!" Jynx squealed.

Upgrade lifted up her shirt, exposing her stomach. Jynx was perplexed until the creature glided his fingers across her tummy, Jynx jerked and her giggles came out. "Hehehehehe! Cut it out! Heeheeheehahaha!"

But Upgrade ignored her as he continued tickling all over her belly. Jynx couldn't stop her frantic giggles pouring out. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA! No! Don't tickle! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Her laughter was contagious as Upgrade laughed as well. His single finger stroked around and inside her belly button. "Cootchie cootchie coo." he teased.

Hearing those words made the tickling worse. Jynx's laughter grew harder. "HEEHEEHAHAHAHAHA! STOHOHOHOP! NOT THE BELLY BUTTON! AHAHAHAHAHA! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Okay." Upgrade stopped at last and released Jynx, who was beyond relived her torture was done.

After catching her breath, Jynx got up with Upgrade's help. "Sorry I I was so afraid of you, Upgrade."

"That's alright. I just have to expect that kind of thing." Upgrade told her.

Then Jynx had an idea. "Hey, you said you were lost. I have a map of the town if you need it."

"Actually, I do!" Upgrade happily exclaimed. "Thanks, Jynx."

"How do you know my name?"

"Ditto told me. You two are pals, right? He told me you live around here and I thought you can help me."

"Wow," Jynx was surprised. She and Ditto were just acquaintances and he talks about her?

After fetching a map for Upgrade, the alien blob gave the girl and big hug and talked a little over some lunch.

After the food, Upgrade and Jynx headed outside. She watched Upgrade morph into a sports car, blowing Jynx's mind as he drove off into the night.

* * *

The next morning, Jynx woke up with a yawn.

"Morning, Sleepyhead." Cecelia cooed, popping her head into the room.

Jynx smiled. "Morning, Mom."

"You sure slept in! Were you fine all by yourself last night?"

"Oh, just fine, Mom" Jynx said with the upmost honesty. "Perfectly fine."


End file.
